1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hats of the type that are required to be blocked to provide a selected crown and brim style, and particularly to apparatus that is convertible to provide a selection of different brim styles with different crown styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art with respect to this invention is believed to be fairly represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,361,658; 1,630,803; 1,506,414; 1,650,571; 1,720,602; 1,888,375; 1,914,864; 1,931,688; 1,949,828; 1,976,711; 2,142,554; 2,281,546; While as a group, these patents relate to the general subject matter of hat blocking, only one of these, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,688, appears to be pertinent to the concept of a convertible hat blocking apparatus. Even so, while the end result produced by the hat block depicted by U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,688 may be similar to the end result produced by the subject invention, the means by which such end result is achieved are wholly different.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the invention is to provide a hat blocking structure that is easily convertible from one crown style to another and one brim style to another to provide a wide range of style choices.
Another object is to provide a hat blocking structure that is simple and inexpensive and easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a hat blocking structure which itself provides visual confirmation to a customer of the ultimate style of hat crown and brim.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.